


I'll Stay Here as Long as You'll Let Me

by snazzy_scarf



Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Trans Goshiki Tsutomu, Trans Male Character, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzy_scarf/pseuds/snazzy_scarf
Summary: “I need your help!”Goshiki’s words echoed through the clubroom as the rest of the team looked at him in confusion. He stood in front of his upperclassmen with a pleading look in his eye.“Help with what, exactly?” Reon asked, the rest of the team mimicking his question. Goshiki’s face blushed a bit in embarrassment, but his voice was steady as he addressed the team.“I need one of you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Oohira Reon
Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807855
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	I'll Stay Here as Long as You'll Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for this years Shiratorizawa Week! Day One's prompt was fake dating, and I absolutely fell in love with this pairing, so I hope y'all will love them too!  
> Special thanks to my beta, Andy, who stayed up in the late hours to watch me write this. Love ya <3

“I need your help!” 

Goshiki’s words echoed through the clubroom as the rest of the team looked at him in confusion. He stood in front of his upperclassmen with a pleading look in his eye. 

“Help with what, exactly?” Reon asked, the rest of the team mimicking his question. Goshiki’s face blushed a bit in embarrassment, but his voice was steady as he addressed the team.

“I need one of you to pretend to be my boyfriend.” 

The team stared at him in silence for a few seconds, stunned by his request. Shirabu, upon realizing he wanted nothing to do with this scenario, ignored the rest of the team and went about his business. The third years, on the other hand, met Goshiki’s request with sincerity. 

“Well, if you wanted a boyfriend, you’ve come to the right place–” Tendou began, stepping forward and smiling arrogantly, only to be stopped by Semi beside him.

“Slow down, bud.” He said, and turned to Goshiki. “Can we ask why you need one of us to pretend to date you?”

“I uh, well…” Goshiki’s confidence faltered as he tried to explain himself. “I sorta came out to my parents the other night, and somewhere in the middle of it I panicked and told them I already had a boyfriend…” He looked off to the side and his posture weakened. “And I kind of agreed to introduce them to him over dinner tomorrow night…” 

“So you need one of us to go with you tomorrow?” Yamagata finished for him.

“Yeah.”

The third years exchanged glances with each other, trying to decide on who would help him. When no one else offered, Tendou stepped up again and gave Goshiki a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“I’ll help ya, Tsutomu.” He told him, smiling. “I think it’d be fun to have dinner with your folks, and not to brag, but I’m a pretty good actor if I do say so myself.” Goshiki looked up at him in gratitude and was about to thank him before Semi interrupted once again.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” He said, shaking his head. Tendou’s smile fell and he crossed his arms.

“Oh? And why’s that, Semisemi?” He asked.

“Okay, no offense, but,” Semi paused, trying to choose his words carefully. “You’re jumping straight into meeting his parents. I don’t think you want to risk giving them a bad first impression.” 

“Are you trying to say I might embarrass him?” 

“Well, I mean…”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I’m just saying I think it’d be a better idea if Tsutomu introduced his parents to someone a bit more… responsible.”

“Is that so, then? Well, I don’t see you making any offers to be with him!” Tendou accused, stepping away from Goshiki and over to confront Semi.

“That’s because I’m busy tomorrow night,” Semi defended, “I’d love to but I can’t.” Tendou leaned forward into his teammate’s face and squinted, assessing his excuse. 

“Hmm… I guess that’s believable.” He looked to the rest of the team and cocked his head to the side. “But if I’m apparently not the best person to date Tsutomu, who else would? Are any of you guys open?” 

The rest of the third years nodded, save for Soekawa, who was also busy that night. Tendou huffed and spun around to Goshiki. 

“Okay, Tsutomu, maybe you should pick then. Out of the four of us, which would you prefer?” He said, side eyeing Semi as he asked it. Goshiki looked between each of them and stuttered out an unuseful response.

“Uh, I’d be happy with any of you! Whoever wants to would be fine.” 

“Yeah, but who would be the better choice?” Tendou pressed, “Because apparently there’s a tierlist of boyfriend material going on.” Semi rolled his eyes and frowned.

“I didn’t say anything like that,” he corrected, “I just think that, in the context of meeting his parents, Tsutomu should go with someone who would make a better first impression.”

“So someone who would impress them?” Yamagata butted in.

“Yeah.” Semi agreed. “We want them to think he has good taste.”

“I’m good taste!” Tendou argued, frustrated.

“I’m not saying you aren’t, but from the perspective of someone’s parents, I don’t think you’re the best choice here.” Semi told him, trying to calm him down.

“So what does qualify as a good choice then?” Yamagata asked, turning the conversation away from Tendou.

Goshiki stood awkwardly as his upperclassmen argued over what would make up his ideal boyfriend. He watched as they went back and forth on what qualities the hypothetical person should have and who in the team fit them best. 

“What about me then? I think I’m pretty caring.” Yamagata said.

“No, no, you’re too forgetful. He needs someone organized.” Tendou told him.

“What about Shirabu? He’s organized—” 

“Hell no.” Shirabu cut them off upon hearing his name. As he prepared to argue with them the clubroom door opened and Kawanishi walked in.

“Taichi! He can date Tsutomu!” Tendou suggested. Kawanishi stood at the door in confusion and looked to Shirabu for clarification.

“You don’t want to know.” He told him, and Kawanishi gave his upperclassmen a questioning glance as he walked past them to join his friend. Goshiki mumbled an apology to him as he passed and looked back over to the third years who had already moved on in their conversation.

“Okay, so we’ve agreed that Tsutomu’s boyfriend needs to be responsible, caring, impressive, organized and understanding.” Semi said, listing off the qualifications that they’d apparently come up with in the past three minutes. 

“What about Wakatoshi?” Tendou suggested, standing straight and smiling. “He’d be the perfect choice!” 

“No.” Goshiki intervened, shuffling sheepishly when the third years turned their attention to him. “I talk about Ushijima-san way too much at home, I’d never be able to pull that off.” He looked up at Ushijima and gave him a nervous smile in apology. 

Ushijima simply nodded in understanding and, once he was out of the running, left the group to get ready for practice. The remaining third years took in Goshiki’s input and added it to their debate.

“Okay, so he needs someone responsible, caring, impressive, organized, understanding,  _ and _ believable.” Semi added to their list, mulling over their options.

“Well there’s only one person left, right?” Tendou asked, smirking, “and I think he checks off all the boxes.” 

Semi and Yamagata looked at him in curiosity, before finally turning to the side and seeing the last remaining third year standing quietly and smiling. He waved at them and nodded.

“Sure, I’d be happy to help.” Reon said.

The four of them then turned to Goshiki, waiting to see if he would approve of their final decision. Goshiki looked at Reon and blushed, straightening his posture and nodding shyly.

“Sounds good.” 

The rest of the day went by relatively peacefully after the initial commotion over Goshiki choosing a pretend partner. Volleyball practice took most everyone’s minds off of the situation, especially after Coach Washijou chastised them for taking too long in the clubroom. A few penalty laps and drills was enough to get them into the game mindset, and by the time practice was in full swing, the rest of the team dropped the conversation entirely. But Reon still had the thought lingering in the back of his mind the whole time.

He didn’t regret offering to help Goshiki, he was happy to be able to help, but he was a bit worried about the whole situation. He’d only ever dated a couple people before, and he certainly had never  _ pretended _ to date someone. He was fairly confident in his ability to impress Goshiki’s parents, he was good at talking to adults, but talking to them as their son’s friend and talking to them as their son’s boyfriend were two entirely different scenarios. Nonetheless, they had a day and a half to prepare, and he was sure that the two of them would be able to come up with a solid game plan by then.

On the other hand, Goshiki’s anxiety was another beast on its own. 

Reon had been confident in his own ability to calm his nerves, but Goshiki seemed to have no control over his at all. He fumbled his way through afternoon practice, messing up serves and spikes and getting lectures from both Coach and Shirabu. His confidence seemed to diminish more and more as time went on, up to the point where Reon was worried if he’d even be able to make it to the end at all. And the whole time Goshiki kept stealing glances at Reon and getting even more worked up in his attempts to hide it.

Practice finally ended after a few hours—though Reon was sure it must’ve felt like an eternity to Goshiki—and the team began to head back to their dorms. Reon offered to help Goshiki with his homework in his own room as an opportunity to make a plan with him, and Tendou invited Ushijima into his and Semi’s room to “give the two of them some alone time.” Goshiki thanked Reon for helping him, and after focusing on homework and studying for a few hours, they finally addressed the elephant in the room.

“So,” Reon began, “how is tomorrow night going to go?” 

As soon as he brought it up, all of Goshiki’s worries came forward. He told Reon that the night would consist of them having dinner with his parents, and probably something else, which made him worry about what that something else was, and what his parents might expect from them during it, and what would happen if they weren’t able to meet their expectations, and how the whole night would be ruined, and on and on and on. Reon blinked, and Goshiki’d already shifted to three other topics. He sighed, and put a hand on his arm, effectively pausing his spiral. Goshiki blushed and looked down at him, having stood up somewhere in the midst of his rambling. 

“Tsutomu, let’s try and focus on one thing at a time.” Reon told him, trying his best to be grounding. Unfortunately, it would take more than a few words to fully calm the boy’s nerves.

“You’re right! We need to focus on our stories!” Goshiki said, springing back into his thoughts. “We have to make sure they match each other. How did we meet?” 

“At volleyball practice?” Reon said.

“Oh! That’s good, that’s good!” Goshiki said, snapping his fingers and turning away, coming dangerously close to pacing.

“It’s the truth…” Reon sighed, tightening his grip on Goshiki’s arm to prevent him from moving. Goshiki squeaked and looked down at him again, then at his surroundings and blinked, seeming to actually take in what he was doing. His face flushed and he slowly sat back down next to Reon. 

“Sorry.” He muttered. “I didn’t mean to go off on a tangent like that, I’m just really worried.”

“That’s okay,” Reon told him, not moving his hand from his arm. “It’s understandable.”

“It’s just—I, I don’t,” Goshiki stumbled over his words trying to reason with himself. “I just really want everything to go perfectly. I already messed up by telling them I had a boyfriend, I can’t mess up with them again.” He covered his eyes with one of his hands and slumped forward. Reon frowned and gazed at him empathetically.

“I’m sure your parents won’t be upset if anything goes wrong.” He told him, rubbing his hand along his arm in an attempt to console him. “They love you, I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Goshiki looked at the floor, sighing. “I know they do, they’ve always been supportive of me.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “I don’t even know why I panicked when coming out to them. They already accept me as trans, so why wouldn’t they accept me as gay too? They were totally fine with it when I first told them, but then I just had to keep talking and work myself into a corner.” 

Reon continued to run his hand along Goshiki’s arm as he went on, understanding his struggles. When Goshiki fell quiet he did his best to speak up. 

“Hey, coming out is a big step, even if you’ve already done it before.” He told him, his voice soft. “I can tell that your parents really care about you, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be nervous about telling them things. Opening up about anything can be stressful.” Goshiki leaned closer to him, and Reon closed the gap, stretching his arm across his shoulders and holding him close. Goshiki relaxed a bit, releasing the tension in his shoulders.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “I was really young when I realized I was trans too, I guess I didn’t have any time to work up any anxieties about coming out.” He gave a small laugh, “I guess all those unused worries had to be cashed in on my second go-around.” Reon smiled and thought of a way to cheer him up.

“You wanna know something?” He asked, peaking the boy’s curiosity. Goshiki looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“What?”

“When I first came out to my parents, I panicked just like you.” He said, feeling a twinge of warmth when Goshiki made a quiet noise of awe. “I was a first year too. It was around halfway through the school year when I started to feel more comfortable with myself. I’d known since middle school and never really told anyone, but I guess being around Tendou really opened me up a bit. Me and the other first years on the volleyball team had formed such a tight knit friend group that I completely forgot about being closeted, and when I went home on break one weekend, I just casually mentioned my sexuality to my dad without even thinking about it.”

He paused for a second as Goshiki let out a soft gasp and he laughed before continuing. “I’d forgotten that I wasn’t out to him so when I finally realized what I’d said I immediately panicked! I got so worried over letting it slip out that I didn’t even hear him say that he was okay with it. I ran to my room and hid away in there and didn’t come back out until my mom got home for dinner and called me down. I ended up having to have an awkward conversation with both of them over dinner when I could’ve just stayed calm and left my mention of it at that.” 

Reon smiled and cringed at the memory. After finishing his story, he turned to see if it’d helped Goshiki and felt his cheeks warm as he saw him staring at him with a sparkle of admiration in his eyes. He realized how close they were sitting but didn’t move.

“I didn’t know you got scared too!” Goshiki said, and Reon laughed.

“Yes, contrary to popular belief, I can feel fear.” He joked, and felt Goshiki stiffen up in embarrassment beside him. 

“That's not what I meant!” He said and buried his red face in Reon’s shoulder, and suddenly he was blushing too. He wrapped his arms around Goshiki and hugged him. 

“Thanks Oohira-san.” Goshiki mumbled.

“Call me Reon.” He said, caught up in the moment. When Goshiki whipped his head up and looked at him again with those sparkling eyes, he backpedaled. “You know, to help sell it to your parents.” 

“Oh, right.” Goshiki said, the light in his eyes dimming slightly. “Thank you Reon.”

The two of them sat in an embrace for a few more minutes, and when they each parted ways for the night, they left with much more peace of mind, and many more mixed feelings.

The next night, the two of them took the train toward Goshiki’s house together and went over their strategy. Goshiki had been able to get some more information of the night’s plans from his parents, and learned that they’d be having dinner together in the evening, then watch a movie, and according to his mother, Reon was welcome to stay the night. Goshiki insisted that he didn’t have to if he didn’t want to, feeling embarrassed over his mom’s enthusiasm, and Reon assured him that he didn’t mind either way.

From what he’d heard and seen from the texts that Goshiki had shown him, his parents seemed like pretty nice people. Of course, that didn’t stop the younger boy’s nerves from returning as they got closer to his house. He sat beside Reon on the train and fidgeted with the cuffs of his shirt, glancing at him every so often and looking the other way with pink cheeks. Reon smiled to himself and wondered if this would be the way Goshiki would act when bringing a real boyfriend home. The thought lingered in his mind for a while as he debated how he should feel about that, and decided that he was lucky to be the first to see it. 

Their train finally arrived at its stop as the sun was beginning to set, and the two of them made the short walk to Goshiki’s house together. They didn’t say much, Reon just followed Goshiki as he led the way. They were side by side and as his house came into view, Reon could see as Goshiki’s cute nerves started to turn into fear. His pace slowed and his posture slackened, and when they made it to the driveway Reon was afraid he might start shaking. 

They made it to the front door and stood there in silence for a few minutes, Reon waiting for Goshiki to knock, but to no avail. He glanced over at him and then quietly took his hand, squeezing it in support. Goshiki practically jumped at the gesture, his blush clearly visible in the porchlight, but after a few moments like that he began to calm down. When he worked up the courage to knock on the door, it opened instantly, and his mother’s smiling face greeted them. 

“Tsutomu!” She cheered, startling the both of them with her energy. She took a step to the side to let them in and glanced down at their hands, still entwined, and smiled. Reon could feel a small blush come to his cheeks but he didn’t let go until they both stepped through the door. Goshiki’s mother brought her son in for a tight hug and welcomed him home, then turned to Reon expectantly, looking between him and Goshiki with an excited smile. Goshiki got the hint and stammered his way through an introduction.

“Uh, Mom, this is um,” he stood straight and looked off to the side as he gestured to Reon, who did his best to give a polite smile. “This is Oohira Reon, my uh, my boyfriend.” He grinned nervously at her, and Reon felt something prick at his heart when Goshiki declared their supposed relationship status out loud. Goshiki’s mother somehow smiled even wider and opened her arms for a hug, taking Reon by surprise.

“Oh, we’re so happy to finally meet you!” She cheered, and from the corner of his eye he could see Goshiki look away in embarrassment. Cute. His mother pulled away and clapped her hands, walking backwards and waving them along. “Come in, come in! We already have dinner ready for the two of you!” 

“Okay,” Goshiki said, his nerves appearing to resurface again. He grabbed hold of Reon’s shirt sleeve and pulled him in a different direction. “We’re just going to drop our stuff off in my room and then we’ll be ready!” 

Goshiki hurried the two of them down the left hall and into his bedroom. He made a quiet grumble at the sight of some clutter on the floor and kicked it away with his feet.

“Sorry about the mess.” He mumbled, and tossed his school belongings onto his bed. Reon did the same, but with less haste. Goshiki stood beside his bed and took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He held it for a few seconds, then looked to Reon and nodded, letting it out. Reon nodded back and the two of them made their way back to the kitchen. Reon sensed that Goshiki’s nerves would come back so he took his hand again, and smiled to himself when Goshiki mumbled a thanks. 

They made it back to the kitchen and Reon got his first glimpse at Goshiki’s father, who was busy ladling out soup into bowls for them. He was fairly tall, just a few inches above his son, and upon hearing the two boys enter he turned around and smiled, revealing an apron with a dancing chicken on it. Reon suppressed a laugh as Goshiki seemed to shrink into his shirt in embarrassment. 

“Hey kids!” His father greeted and waved. Reon waved back and looked over at his boyfriend. 

“Hey dad,” he replied and then mumbled to himself. “Y’know I was so stressed over impressing them that I forgot that they’re like… this.” He sighed and Reon laughed beside him. 

They made their way to the kitchen table and took seats next to each other, still holding hands. Reon felt like maybe now was the time they should let go, but he didn’t want to. They waited as Goshiki’s parents brought their food, his father insistent on serving the “lovely couple,” and in a few minutes they began eating. 

Or, rather, Goshiki’s mother started drilling him with questions. 

“So!” She clapped her hands together, never letting go of her excited grin. “How did you two meet? I’m guessing at school since you just walked home together, but I want to hear it from you! Oh! When did you start dating? Did Tsutomu ask you out or did you have to do it for him? We would love to have your whole family over for dinner some night too, what’s your mother’s name? I’m sure she’s just as excited for you two as I am. Ah, what am I doing rambling on like this, how rude!” She paused her onslaught of speech to take in a spoonful of soup and then continued. “So, tell me everything.” 

“Uh.” Reon now understood why Goshiki was so anxious about having their stories together. He looked over to him for help but the younger boy just sat covering his face with his hand in embarrassment. Looks like he was on his own. 

“Well, we did meet at school. We’re both on the volleyball team and–”

“Oh, I knew it!” Goshiki’s mother interrupted, “As soon as Tsutomu told us he was dating someone I knew it would have to be from the volleyball team.” She crossed her arms and nodded to herself triumphantly.

“Mom!” Goshiki yelled, speaking up for the first time since they sat down.

“What?” She threw her hands up, “I’m just saying I was right.”

“I had my bets on that Ushijima kid.” Goshiki’s father chimed, “You always talk about him so much.”

Goshiki groaned and nearly hit his head on the table. “Please don’t talk about your bets while my boyfriend is sitting right here.” 

“We’re just trying to be supportive, hun.” Goshiki’s mother laughed, and nudged her husband’s shoulder as she turned to Reon. “Sorry about him.” 

“It’s alright…” He said, still reeling from how enthusiastic the two of them were. 

The entirety of their dinner went by in the same manner: Goshiki’s mother asking a ton of questions that Reon tried his best to answer only for her to cut him off and ask some more, with Goshiki’s father chiming in with a comment that made their son yell at them. They’d barely made it halfway through their meal before she started asking if they’d had their first kiss yet and Goshiki threatened to leave the house. In the midst of being overwhelmed by their energy, Reon couldn’t help but laugh at how the Goshiki family operated. He could certainly see where Tsutomu got his quirks from. 

“Reon, honey, I just want you to know that we’re so so happy to welcome another son into our house—”

“We’re not getting married, mom! We’re just having dinner!”

“Well, you know, one thing leads to another…”

Goshiki groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and Reon squeezed his hand below the table, his best attempt at comforting him. He watched as the family argued with each other, including him in as if he was already a part of it all. Goshiki’s parents were so quick to accept him as their own, and getting wrapped up in the chaos let him forget that it all was fake. 

His enthusiasm fell at remembering that fact, and he tried his best to hide it by stuffing his face with more soup. Goshiki and his mother glossed over his mood change, but his father noticed it right away. 

“What’s wrong, son? Too much salt? I knew I should’ve let each of us add it into our own bowls…” He said, thinking to himself.

Luckily, he had assumed the reasoning completely incorrectly, and allowed Reon to sit with his thoughts unnoticed. 

_ Son. _ Goshiki’s parents sure were committed to accepting their son’s boyfriend. And yet, the only part of it that bothered Reon was the fact that it wasn’t real. It had been so easy to slip into their family’s routine, and the way Goshiki’s parents were so overjoyed over their son bringing him home made Reon begin to wonder how his own parents would react if he introduced them to Goshiki. The more he thought about it, the more he wished it were a reality.

Before he knew it, everyone had finished eating, and the family started to get up from their seats. Goshiki gently squeezing his hand brought him out of his thoughts, and suddenly he felt like the anxious one. His heartbeat sped up a bit as Goshiki gave him an apologetic smile, looking like the most beautiful person in the world. 

“Sorry about them,” he said, his voice low as his parents moved around the kitchen behind them. “I know they’re a lot.”

“It’s fine,” Reon replied, struggling to keep his voice even. “I’ve actually been having a lot more fun than I thought.” 

“Really?” Goshiki asked, his eyes lighting up with something Reon couldn’t decipher. He looked off to the side and smiled to himself. “I didn’t really think anyone would be able to stand my parents.” 

“Well, they’re lovely people to me. I can see where you get your charms from.” 

The words were out of his mouth before he realized it, and the look on Goshiki’s face was indescribable. His eyes widened and his face went red as he gave a wobbly grin. 

“You really think I have charm?” He asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. If Reon had thought Goshiki couldn’t get more adorable then he was dead wrong. 

“Aaw, look at you two lovebirds whispering to each other.” Goshiki’s mother’s voice broke their mood, and they each pulled away from each other, dropping their hands for the first time. Reon already missed it.

“Mom, you can’t just sneak up on us like that!” Goshiki whined, getting up from his chair and stepping away from the table. Reon stood up after him.

“Sorry, sorry, you two are just so cute.” 

“Mom, please don’t start again…”

“I have to!” Goshiki’s mother walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around him, much to his dismay. “My little boy is growing up so fast and I can’t help it! It was just yesterday that you started elementary school and now you’re bringing home a boyfriend! Sooner or later you’ll be moving out and leaving me behind.” She pouted her lips and sighed dramatically.

“I’m not going to leave you behind, mom.” Goshiki told her, his voice annoyed.

“I know. You’re going to call me every day and have Reon here to take care of you.” She turned to face him and Reon felt a chill go down his spine as her composure hardened. “You will take good care of him, right?” She asked.

“Of course I will.” He answered, not even needing to think. She perked right back up at hearing that and returned to her cheery mood.

“Well, good, because dessert’s ready!” She said and let go of her son, walking into the back of the kitchen where Goshiki’s father was holding out bowls of ice cream, still not having taken off his apron. 

The family each took their bowls and migrated into the living room where Goshiki’s parents argued over what movie they were going to watch. 

“We should let the boys decide, it’s their night!” Goshiki’s father said, gesturing to Tsutomu and Reon who were both awkwardly sitting on the end of the couch. 

“I know, but we’ve been wanting to watch  _ Another _ for ages! Now’s the perfect time!” Goshiki’s mother said, already holding the DVD in her hand. 

It seemed Goshiki’s parents were big fans of horror movies, as those were the only options presented. As they went back and forth over which one they should watch, Reon could tell by Goshiki’s discomfort that this was one of the things he had not inherited from them. He shifted closer to Reon on the couch, leaning into him as his parents finally decided on one, claiming it had the best of both worlds in terms of suspense and brutality. 

“Are you okay with this?” Reon whispered to Goshiki, concerned for him. “We can ask for something else if you want.” Goshiki shook his head and focused his gaze on the TV as his parents turned off all of the lights and started the movie. 

“I’ll be fine.” He promised, and the film began.

He did not turn out fine. 

By the latter half of the movie he was shaking and covering his eyes, doing his best to keep from jumping every time a loud noise sounded from the screen. He’d moved closer and closer to Reon as it went on, and held Reon’s arm in a vice grip. Every now and then when a scene would get especially gruesome, he’d turn away and hide his face in Reon’s shoulder. 

No, Goshiki was not fine. But Reon on the other hand, was thriving. 

Goshiki was practically sitting in his lap at this point, and the way he instantly clung to him for comfort when he needed it made Reon’s heart swell. He’d slung an arm across Goshiki’s shoulders somewhere near the beginning and hadn’t regretted it since. Goshiki made for the perfect cuddle partner, even if he was scared out of his mind during it. Reon once again found himself wondering what his life would be like if he could look forward to nights like this all the time. 

Another jumpscare flashed on the TV, and Goshiki let out an adorable yelp as he once again buried his face in Reon’s shoulder. His parents laughed and teased him for being a scaredy cat as Reon rubbed his back with the arm that wasn’t around his shoulders and smiled. Goshiki didn’t move his face from where it was nestled, instead letting himself relax into Reon’s touch, holding him around the waist. He stayed like that for a few minutes, long after the scene in the movie had ended, and Reon wondered if he’d fallen asleep somehow before Goshiki shifted and slowly lifted his head up, his face close to Reon’s. 

Even though he was backlit, Reon could see the blush on Goshiki’s cheeks and knew that he had one of his own. He couldn’t tell what Goshiki was going to do, as he just stared into his eyes and the movie quickly became an afterthought. He could feel Goshiki’s breath as he held his own, at a loss for words. 

“Hi, Tsutomu.” He whispered.

“Hi Reon.” Goshiki echoed, his mind seemingly elsewhere. 

Reon watched as Goshiki’s eyes slowly left his gaze, traveling across his face and back. Reon took him in too, ever astounded by how beautiful he was. Goshiki’s arms carefully unwrapped from his waist and he rested his hands on Reon’s chest. He opened his mouth and breathed in, looking like he wanted to say something, but stopping himself. Reon rubbed his back and offered him a smile, which seemed to give him the confidence he needed. Goshiki moved one of his hands up to Reon’s shoulder and spoke.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, his voice so low that Reon thought he misheard it. He glanced over at the chairs where Goshiki’s parents were sitting, and a hand came up to his cheek and turned his attention back to the boy in front of him. “For real.”

Everything else in the world was nothing compared to what he held in his arms. His heartbeat spiked and his hands shook but his voice was steady as he spoke.

“Yes.” He said, and leaned in as Goshiki guided his face forward. Goshiki’s lips were chapped, and he could feel the places where he had the habit of biting them, but that just made him want to love them all the more. Goshiki relaxed as their lips moved together, and Reon wondered how he could’ve gone his whole life without him. He could’ve stayed like that forever, and been the happiest man alive, but the look on Goshiki’s face as he pulled away proved just how naive that thought was. 

He was gorgeous. The light from the TV behind him illuminated his backside, leaving the shadows of his smile only for Reon’s eyes. Goshiki’s eyes sparkled and he looked so happy that he could cry. Reon’s heart felt so full that he feared it might burst, and he wanted nothing more than to pull his boyfriend—for real—in for another kiss. 

Unfortunately, no show of affection between the two of them was safe from Goshiki’s mother. 

Her squeal cut through their whole mood and tore them away from each other. Goshiki pulled away and realized how close he was, looking between Reon and his mother and stammering in embarrassment. Reon sighed as his chance at a second kiss was ruined, but knew he couldn’t stay mad at Goshiki’s mother for too long. He was just as giddy as she was. 

“Was that your first kiss?” She asked, pausing the movie and standing up. “Oh my goodness, that was it, wasn’t it! Aah I should’ve known this would happen, why didn’t I have my camera out?” 

“Mom!” Goshiki yelled, pulling away from Reon completely and crossing his arms, his face completely red.

“I’m proud of you, son.” His father told him, which only made Goshiki shrink into himself further, trying to escape the overzealous reactions of his parents. 

“I’m not apologizing for being excited for you, Tsutomu!” His mother huffed, walking over to the living room closet and rummaging through it.

“No, but you should apologize for trying to film it.” Goshiki shot back, and stiffened as she triumphantly pulled out a camera from the closet. “Put that back!” He yelled and stood up, running across the room and trying to wrestle the device out of her hands. 

Reon sat back and watched as the family returned back to its familiar chaos. The warmth in his heart was replaced by something more endearing, and he smiled. From his pocket, he felt a soft buzz and pulled out his phone, which had a message from Tendou on it. 

_ “How’s your “date” going ;))”  _ It read. 

Reon smiled and typed out his response.

_ “It’s going great. Can’t wait for the next one. ;)” _

He put his phone back in his pocket and ignored the new barrage of messages and instead focused on what mattered to him most. Goshiki pried the camera out of his mother’s hands and held it above his head where she couldn’t reach. He looked over at Reon and smiled when he saw him, laughing in amusement and Reon had to laugh back.

He decided that night was the best one of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed, I had a blast writing this from start to finish, and I can't wait to share the rest of my works for this week too.   
> You can find me on twitter @ scarfsketch for some of the artwork entries I'll be posting for this week as well!


End file.
